


Three Days with You

by auroradesu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Childhood Friends, Human Galo, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Lio, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: “Mermaids are very curious creatures, Galo.  They are fascinated by humans and if you’re lucky maybe you’ll see one watching you.”Galo spends every summer of his youth at his Grandmother's beach house.  His Grandmother filling him with stories of mermaids, gets him curious in meeting one for himself.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	1. Promise

“Mermaids are very curious creatures, Galo. They are fascinated by humans and if you’re lucky maybe you’ll see one watching you.”

The twelve-year-old with spiked electric blue hair raised an eyebrow at his Grandmother and shrugged her words off. He had his surfboard under his arm and had only stopped to humor the older woman as she spoke. He spent every summer with his Grandmother since he was five. She taught him how to swim which lead to his love of the ocean. Galo knew the beach around his grandmother’s home like the back of his hand and not once had he seen a mermaid. Even though he thought his Grandmother was making up fairy tales, he still couldn’t let go of the thought that maybe this would be his year he’d see a mermaid. His Grandmother lived far away from most residents and had beach land to herself so during the year it was primarily her watching the waves. Galo was the type to catch the waves which is why he paddled himself out into the ocean to wait. While he kicked around waiting for the waves he saw something in the distance. He leaned forward as he squinted to try to make out the lime green blob in the water. At first Galo dismissed it as something that drifted from further down the beach but then the blob moved.

“Hey! Hey over here!” he called out with a wave, but the figure dipped back underwater at the calls. Galo didn’t have time to give it another thought because the waves he’d been waiting for were finally rolling in. 

The following day Galo decided to take a walk after lunch while Grandmother went into town for a bit. Staying cooped up in the house got boring and it was a beautiful day for a walk. He kicked at rocks in the sand as he let the waters chase at his feet. There was a gathering of rocks where Galo often looked for shellfish and other aquatic life but this time, he saw something different by the rocks. It was that green form again. He stopped to stare directly at it. Since yelling scared the figure off before, maybe this time if he stood still the figure would approach. Unfortunately, this did not happen because as soon as they locked eyes, the green form fled underwater again. 

_“Mermaids are very curious creatures, Galo. They are fascinated by humans and if you’re lucky maybe you’ll see one watching you.”_

Galo scratched his head as his Grandmother’s words echoed in his memory. Maybe…she was on to something. Over dinner that evening he finally brought up the two occurrences he experienced and a sweet and understanding smile spread over his Grandmother’s features as she sat her silverware down.

“Why don’t you offer a gift to your curious admirer,” she suggested. She brought a finger up to tap her chin in thought before speaking again. “Colorful and shiny objects are favorites of theirs. Though in general objects from the human world fascinate them regardless. The ocean is vast and deep, but land is something they’ll never experience. Once you find your gift take it to my shrine. If it’s accepted the mermaid will leave a gift in return. Keep exchanging gifts and be patient.”

Galo didn't fully believe his Grandmother’s words would work but he began digging around his things for a gift anyway. He found a cute frog toy he forgot he owned. It was a green that was similar in color to the ‘mermaid’ so maybe it would work. Plus, it squeaked when you squeezed it! Before bed, Galo ran out to the shrine to leave his gift. The shrine was made of stone and wood that Grandmother built years ago. It was covered in necklaces she made, shells and flowers. She didn’t leave gifts anymore because her ‘mermaid friend’ was gone she explained but she continued to keep the shrine decorated for any mer-friend that wanted to come visit. At the small shrine on the beach, Galo left his frog and even said a silent pray hoping it would work. 

The next morning Galo scarfed down his breakfast so he could see the results of his gift experiment. To his surprise, the frog was gone but he was still skeptical that it was at the hands of a ‘mermaid’. It could have been taken by a bird or something. He carried on with his day spending most of his time helping Grandmother around the house. He casually brought up that his frog was gone and his Grandmother seemed pleased and reminded him to be patient. The following day, Galo decided to check the shrine once more.

“No way…” Sitting at the alter was a small shimmering blue stone. The color was very similar to Galo’s own striking hair. He ran back to his Grandmother’s house to show off the stone and asked had she left it but she told him repeatedly it wasn’t her who left the stone. She encouraged him to continue leaving more gifts and even offered to help him. The rest of the day Galo worked on making a new gift for his potential aquatic friend. This time he left a plastic braided keychain, complete with a cool spiral design that he was extremely proud of. The gift once again disappeared and the exchange continued. Galo found other frog trinkets when he went into town with his Grandmother because they were green and liked water like this ‘mermaid’. His grandmother bought tons of fake flowers so they could make flower crowns, which Galo promptly delivered his best work to the shrine for a gift exchange. For every gift that Galo left, he received more colorful stones and a variety of shells. As fun as the exchange had been, Galo was starting to grow impatient with waiting. When was he going to meet this ‘mermaid’?!

That night a song could be heard off the waves of the ocean. Initially, Galo ignored it, assuming it was all in his mind but then it hit him. He scrambled out his bed and snuck out the house. The singing continued but Galo couldn’t tell where it was coming from. He stepped toward the ocean and sang the song back hoping to get a reaction from the singer. The singing stopped and Galo began scanning the ocean line that had been illuminated by the full moon. Not wanting to give up on this opportunity, he rushed back to the house to grab his board to paddle himself into the ocean. He began singing the song as he waited in the still water. Suddenly there was a brush against his foot, causing Galo to choke on his singing in fright. “ _This was a bad idea”_ he realized as he began paddling back toward the shore. As he made his way toward the shore, Galo heard a thud against his board causing him to stop in fear. His heart drummed loudly in his ears and his hands were trembling. Slowly, he turned around to find a stone sitting on his board, but this time there was also a young boy. A mermaid. A mermaid staring right at him. Galo yelled in fright which caused the mermaid to dip underwater just as startled by the reaction. He sat there trembling as he tried to calm himself down and rationalize what just happened. He was sure it was the figure he’d seen watching him weeks ago. The hair was the same color and he left him a stone. After all his hard work, Galo didn’t want to be scared off or scare the mermaid off for that matter. He brought his hands up to his eyes and sang the song again. Eventually the song was called back to harmonize with Galo but much closer than when he heard it from the house. As he sang, Galo slowly brought his hands down to make eye contact with his mysterious gift giver. Their singing drifted off into the waves and they stared in silence. The mermaid held up his many necklaces which were all the frogs Galo had gifted him. Next he held up the flower crown to place on his own head which he had also attached the spiral plastic keychain Galo had made. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight like a beautiful purple jewel reflecting rays of sunlight and Galo was mesmerized by how beautiful the other looked. He was stunned that the mermaid had every gift Galo had presented to him. 

With a smile Galo finally spoke, “I like your necklaces. The crown looks really nice on you!” The mermaid’s face beamed with joy as he smiled and gave a twirl. Pointing to himself, Galo continued. “I’m Galo. What’s your name?” He held his hand out to the mermaid offering him to reply.

Pointing toward himself with webbed fingers, he answered, “Lio. Galo…like?” His gaze moved to the stone that was still on the back of the board before looking back toward the other.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! They’re all back at my Grandmother’s!” he explained as he pointed toward the house in the distance. “I keep them in my treasure box.” Hearing that made Lio smile bright once more. He swam to the back of the board to grab the stone and properly hand it to Galo and then climbed on the board himself. His tail was the same color as his hair but his scales reflected hues of pinks and blues as he swayed it against the water. Galo and Lio sat examining each other with cautious curiosity. Galo gently touched over Lio’s tail and the fins that extended from it. Lio was extremely fascinated by Galo’s hair and of course his legs. The two laughed as they showed each other tricks they could do with their respective bodies, like wiggling toes, flapping fins and seeing who could make the biggest splash. Galo was out there for hours and before he knew it, the moon was getting ready to let the sun take its place. “I gotta go but can we play again later?” Lio nodded in agreement and sang his song softly once more before tapping his own fin like ear. Galo nodded in understanding and hurried back home before his Grandmother would notice he’d been out all night.

The rest of the summer, Galo and Lio became the closest of friends. Every day, if Galo was near the water, he knew Lio would soon pop up and sing to him. Wherever he heard it, Galo would run to its call. The two went diving together, Galo showed off his surfing skills, they dug for shells along the shore and did crafts together. Some days, Galo would talk Lio’s ear off about the human world. He told Lio about his family, his friends, school, _snow_ and anything else he could think of. Lio silently listened to the grand stories with wonder and awe in his eyes. He didn’t always understand everything Galo said but Galo’s excitement was infectious, so he enjoyed the stories regardless of comprehension. Lio’s own manner of speaking was broken but he did his best to express himself. He told Galo that his family were all over the ocean and he stayed along this beach to meet him.

“Meet _me_?” Galo was baffled but also extremely honored that Lio did such a thing for him. Lio mimed being on a surfboard and expressed how amazing it was. He hadn’t seen a human who was young like him ‘dance on the waves’ as he put it. Galo’s ears turned red as he felt flutters in his stomach. He decided to take Lio with him one day when he was stronger. Lio’s excitement could be captured in a bottle with how brightly his face lit up. “I promise,” he told his friend as he hooked their pinkies as best he could. “We can uh..We can dance together.”

Summer eventually came to an end and Galo was going back to his parents and back to his life away from the beach. On the final day he heard Lio’s song and somberly walked to where he knew his friend was waiting for him. There was concern in Lio’s face but he waited for Galo to speak. “I’m goin’ back home,” he trembled in explaining. He clenched his jaw as he tried to hold back his tears. “I made this for you. So you don’t forget me and I don’t forget you.” He took Lio’s arm to tie a new plastic bracelet around it that was multiple shades of blue with one strand of red tied in. He held up his own wrist that had a bracelet of green, pink and blue with a purple strand tied in. “I’ll see you next summer.”

Lio looked at the bracelet for a long moment before taking Galo’s arm to examine his bracelet. He held their arms next to each other to view them next to each other before he finally looked at his friend. Lio had begun to cry finally realizing the impact of his friends’ words. “Promise,” he croaked as he continued to hold Galo’s arm. “Come back.”

Galo’s own tears began to fall and he nodded. Pulling his arm away he took his friends hand to pinky promise once more. “I promise I’ll come back Lio. Don’t cry okay?” He stepped to his friend to close their gap in a tight embrace. Lio returned the gesture just as tight, clinging desperately to him. They stood like that until their tears dried up and Galo was being called for. The two didn’t say a word but their eyes spoke their final goodbyes for the summer. Lio returned to the waters and Galo returned to his Grandmother who drove him back to the airport that he would come back to next summer.

A year goes by and next summer approaches. Humans influx the beaches and the waters returned to warmer temperatures. The days were longer and full of life. Lio returned to the mermaid shrine by Grandmother’s home to place another blue stone, ready to see his friend again. His heart was fluttering and there were twinkles of excitement in his eyes. He swam back to his home away from the humans to wait for the other, as promised. When he returned to the shrine, he saw the stone was still there. Slightly confused, he left another. Another day goes by and the stones were still there. He left another and another and another. Panic began to set in for the poor mermaid as he approached the shrine one more time and could see his pile glittering under the sunlight from a distance. Loud and rushed commotion could be heard coming from Grandmother’s house as he drew closer to the shrine. Lio couldn’t make out anything being said, nor could he spot the electric blue hair he’d been enamored with. He began singing out to Galo at night, hoping that he was a part of the human noises he heard earlier that day. He was left waiting until the summer ends. Galo never arrived and Lio returned to his home. The next summer came and Lio tried again. He returned to the shrine to place his stones from last year back and yet again heard human commotion. Waiting near the shrine he hoped to catch a glance of Grandmother or Galo but all the humans he saw he couldn’t recognize. He stayed near the beach by Grandmother’s house waiting for days. The human family that approached the waters were unfamiliar to him. Where was Galo? Where was Grandmother? Fear and heartbreak flooded over Lio and he decided to leave the beach. He left his home with plans to never return. He needed a fresh start, a new life and time to forget.

Eleven years pass and Lio had not forgotten. He traveled the world, grew stronger and became homesick. Even if things had changed, he still missed the beaches he enjoyed with Galo and the feel of the sun against the waters he grew up in. He traveled around the tourist spots seeing how they had developed, examined the state of the aquatic life to gather an understanding of how he can do his part to keep their home healthy and lastly, he visited the mermaid shrine at Grandmother’s house. A small bittersweet smile crossed his lips as he took out a stone to place in the familiar location. He knew there wouldn’t be an exchange but it solidified that he was home. As he turned to dive back in the water he froze in place when he heard a song he hadn’t heard in 13 years. He carefully hid himself in the water as he swam closer to it. When he found the source of the sound he was met with the striking blue hair of a taller, buffer, older Galo. His heart flipped and he was speechless. He stared as Galo jogged to the waters with his board and paddled out into the depths. Lio slowly followed at a distance as he watched the other dance on the waves. If this was a dream, Lio never wanted to wake up from it. His tears fell free, washing with the waves as he watched the human he cared about beautifully dance on the waters they shared together years ago. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to walk with him. He wanted Galo.

That night, the moon was full and high in the sky. Mermaid legend say that the moon is a gentle goddess who would grant wishes to those with strong desires on nights when she was full. Lio wanted nothing more than to be next to Galo. He wanted to be human. He prayed over and over again to the moon as tears rolled down his cheeks. Against the water, a bright light cast down to glow over Lio. He could hear a soft gentle voice in his mind as the light bathed over him.

_Cry no longer. I’ve heard your prayers. I will give you what you wish as long as I shine full in the night sky._

Lio nodded in silence. Three days…He would make those three days count. He felt his body begin to bubble, his tail covered in seafoam that trailed up his body. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the waves crash against the rocks he hid against until the bubbling ceased. When he opened his eyes, he sobbed. He lifted both legs and rocked his feet forward and back as if he still had a tail. His fins, scales, webs and gills were all gone. He was human. All he had on him was his satchel that carried all his gifts from Galo and the stones he’d been collecting. He knew humans wore clothes but he didn’t think to grab any. He carefully climbed off the rocks to place his feet in the wet sand. These sensations were overwhelming and exciting. The jagged, slimy rocks, the grainy sands and the way it wiggled between his toes. The water still felt familiar even with legs and feet. He grinned as he kicked up sand and water and began to run. He couldn’t help the laughter that erupted in him as he ran. He was human! He could be with Galo!

“Hey is someone out there?! I’m sorry but this is private property!”

Galo.

Lio hadn’t realized he ran all the way to the beach in front of Grandmother’s house. Galo had begun approaching the beach and Lio stayed frozen standing at the point where water and land met.

“Uh…are you alright?!” Galo looked concerned as he stared at the nude figure carrying a beat-up bag full of ‘junk’. He took his jacket off and held it at arm’s length as he slowly approached Lio. “Are you hurt? My name’s Galo. It’s gonna be okay.”

Lio stared. He couldn’t take his eyes off Galo. He was so _tall_ and _gorgeous_. The childish glimmer in his eyes was gone but the depth of them and their beauty was still the same. His hand finally slowly reached out to take the jacket and he brought it close to him taking in Galo’s scent. Was this real? Everything was spinning as he took in the events that had just taken place. He prayed to be human. He became human. Galo had given him a gift. He was falling backwards. Everything was dark.

When Lio woke, he was in an unfamiliar place. Everything around him was soft and warm. There was something putting its weight on him that he didn’t understand. It smelled like Galo. Everything around him did. He slowly began to sit up and realized he was wearing clothes. Human clothes! _Galo’s_ clothes. He smiled softly as he touched the fabric and brought it up to smell. The creaking of the hardwood floors brought Lio out of his moment and he put the shirt back down and stared toward the sound. Another smell was starting to waft through to him. He recognized it as human food. He pulled away the blankets that were on him and carefully planted his feet on the hardwood floor. There they were, his human legs and feet. He sat there staring at them, wiggling his toes and patting them against the floor. He smirked. His hands moved down to touch over his legs and feet, to which he paused to spread and close his fingers that now had no webbing connecting them. 

“I thought I heard somethin’ in here,” chuckled Galo as he stepped through the doorway. “You feelin’ okay?” His smile was bright and even though his voice was different than all those years ago, the joy and light it carried remained.

Lio shot up in surprise, having not heard the other come in. He stared silently examining Galo once more under the artificial lights of the lamp that was on in the room. His eyes drifted to the sleeve on the mans arm and didn’t unlock from the stare until Galo moved his arm behind his back.

“Are you hungry?” he asked trying to deflect some of Lio’s staring and to get him to finally speak. “I said it before but I’m Galo.” He paused for a moment in thought before he repeated himself and replied in sign language as well. 

Lio’s face contorted in confusion as he watched the man. Why was he introducing himself? Didn’t he recognize him? Yes it had been 13 years but had appearances changed that deeply in turning human? Lio frowned as he looked at his legs. He looked to Galo who stood with patience and genuine concern written over his face. Lio surveyed the room and located his bag sitting on a chair. Carefully he stood and marched to his bag, brought it over to the bed and dumped all the contents. Shells, stones, frog necklaces and a flower crown fell out of the bag. He grabbed the first frog he ever received from Galo and held it up. Galo looked from the items to Lio with pure confusion flushing over his features. Lio’s expression became more pained as he snatched the flower crown and held it up with the frog.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke and signed. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me.”

Lio dropped the items in shock. A huff of disbelief left his lips and he covered his face. “You…promised,” he finally choked out. 

“I what? D-do we know each other?”

Lio inhaled sharply, feeling the wind being punched out of him at that remark. He held up his wrist, shoving it in Galo’s face. The friendship bracelet they exchanged was still on his wrist but it wasn’t on Galo’s. “Promised! Galo promised!”

“I-“ Galo was speechless. He held his hands up in defeat and scooted away to create distance between them. “I’m sorry! I really don’t remember. How…do we know each other? What is your name?”

This was too much for Lio to process. His breathing was labored and his hands shook in agitation. He began snatching up all his things to return them to his bag. Growing frustrated with his own inability to stop his hands from shaking he scooped up what was left on the bed and began heading for the door. Before he could get too far, Galo stepped up to quickly yet gently take the others arm. He looked visibly upset and his eyes pleaded with Lio to stay.

“Whatever I’ve done to hurt you, I am truly sorry,” he began. “Can you please stay and talk to me? Did you know my Grandmother?”

Lio jerked at being touched but the expression on Galo’s face subsided any anger and betrayal he held onto in that moment. He looked down at their feet and gave a slow nod. Galo guided them to the couch to sit and he brought them both glasses of water to clam down. Lio quietly drank his water until he felt ready to speak.

“Lio,” he spoke as he pointed to himself. “Galo and Lio are…were friends. One summer. We gave gifts.”

Galo listened with a nod but it was obvious that it wasn’t jogging a memory. “Are those the gifts I gave you?” he asked as he looked to the bag in Lio’s arms. Lio nodded and Galo scratched his head as he tried to piece things together. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he leaned against the couch. “It must have been that last summer I was here…” he mused to himself. His expression fell somber as he stared at nothing in particular. “That summer…is kinda a blur and Grandmother never mentioned you but if we were friends then we still are friends.” He turned to look at Lio with a genuine smile as he held out his fist.

Lio stared at the fist, then at Galo. He was apprehensive but he mimicked the way the man put his hand into a fist and held it out. “Friends…” 

Galo gently bumped his fist to Lio’s and pat his leg reassuringly. “It’s good to see you again Lio. We’ve got a lot of catching up on to do don’t we?”

Lio wasn’t sure how to process this moment but a smile crossed his face regardless. He was with Galo, they were friends, and even if he didn’t remember right now, Lio had three days to work his hardest to get him to remember.

He promised.


	2. Important ; Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo takes Lio out for an eventful day of firsts. There is an obvious connection between the two but will it jog Galo's memories.

Lio's experience with human food was a memory he would not forget. Galo had only heated up left over pizza but Lio thought it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. Seeing how excited Lio was over it, Galo told him they could get more pizza for lunch.

"For breakfast I'm making you my world-famous strawberry pancakes," he declared.

Lio didn’t know what either item was but if Galo was going to cook more human food for him, Lio was more than willing and excited to eat it. Galo offered his bed to Lio properly so they could turn in for the night which Lio gladly accepted because it smelled like Galo everywhere. He didn't understand why Galo went to sleep on the couch in the other room, he also didn't understand what sleep was either. Galo bid Lio good night and closed the door but Lio laid wide awake for an hour more before he became restless. Slipping out of bed he left the room to find Galo on the couch. Considering Lio's land legs were brand new, he was not very quiet with his steps at all and immediately woke Galo.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he chuckled out a yawn as he sat up and pat the spot next to him. Lio promptly sat himself next to him and held up his legs. Galo didn't understand but he lifted one of his in return and wiggled his toes. Lio hummed a soft sound of delight as he wiggled his own. "Lio where did you come from?"

Over dinner, Galo hadn't asked anything else about Lio out of fear of overwhelming him but he felt the other had calmed down enough now to allow for such a conversation. The fact that Lio obviously knew him and cared _deeply_ for him weighed heavily on him. He hoped that Lio could help piece together the fragments of that summer he couldn't remember.

"The ocean," he answered softly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Am born from the ocean."

Galo shifted to face Lio properly with a perplexed look on his face. He thought back to his Grandmother's tales of mermaids but those were just tales. Stories. They weren't real…right? "Lio are you saying you're a mermaid?" 

Lio's head whipped to stare at Galo, eyes wide and searching for a hint that he remembered who he was. In seeing that reaction, Galo knew the other was serious but he also didn't understand or believe it. 

He cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Ya know, my Grandmother said she had a mermaid friend before. She always had all kinds of stories about mermaids. That's her shrine she made out on the coast. I'm glad it's still standing after all these years..." His voice trailed off as his gaze turned somber. Lio leaned in closer still searching hopefully for a spark from Galo but Galo just smiled a pained smile and pat Lio's shoulder. "Hey maybe you should try to sleep. You've had a wild night." He stood to his feet and took Lio's hand to lead him back to the bedroom. He tucked the other man in and sat on the edge watching him stare him down. "You've got a really intense stare ya know," he chuckled. "Since you can't sleep maybe you need a lullaby. Whenever I had bad moments or felt lonely, I would sing this song." He smiled as he pat Lio's hand and began singing the song that the two shared as children. 

Lio grabbed Galo's hand, startling him and causing him to stop his tune. He sat up still clutching the hand as he sang the song back to him. His eyes were searching again and his clutch grew tighter with each note that left his lips. Galo's heart was racing but he smiled to the other and sang softly with him and rested his other hand over Lio's. He could see in Lio's expression that this was important and he vowed to himself that he would remember Lio. Their song trailed off and Lio let go of his grip on Galo's hand. He continued to stare at the man but all Galo could offer was a smile.

"We sound pretty good together huh?" That got a smile out of Lio as he laid back in the bed. Galo ruffled Lio's hair as he stood back up. "If you need anything you know where to find me but try to sleep alright?" He stretched as a yawn slipped out on cue and he waved to his visitor as he closed the door to the bedroom. This time Lio decided to try 'sleeping' even though he wasn't sure what it meant. He closed his eyes as he saw Galo had done and he laid still. Before Lio had realized it, he was dead asleep. Being human meant his body needed a different type of recovery than when he was a mermaid.

When Lio finally woke the next morning, he went in search of Galo since the house was quiet. He wandered the house and ended up in the office. There were pictures being displayed on a bookcase that Lio became mesmerized on. Pictures of Galo as a child. Some when he was just a baby and others as he grew older. He saw pictures of Grandmother and Galo, and Galo and his parents. He brushed his fingers over the pictures as he took in every detail. He was so focused on this moment that he hadn't heard Galo come into the doorway.

"Didja sleep well?" he asked cheerfully. Lio jumped in surprise but quickly found himself staring at Galo with usual intensity. Galo was standing shirtless and sweaty and it was making Lio's heart race. Galo's ears turned bright red as he cleared his throat and stepped in to point out the photos. "These were Grandmother's. They're really precious." The smile he was carrying faded for a short moment before he turned it back on and faced Lio. "I bet you're hungry. Ready for those pancakes?" Lio nodded once and left the room to go take his place at the table where he knew food would be served. Galo let out a hardy laugh as he watched the other. "Well I gotta cook them first buddy. Let me shower right quick and I'll get cookin." Lio continued to sit in place until Galo reappeared. He perked up as he watched the other in the kitchen, patting his feet on the floor as he waited.

"Hey, come here Lio," he called out as he glanced over his shoulder. Without a moment’s hesitation, Lio pattered over to the man’s side. "How about we make these together? Living in the ocean I bet you've never cooked before."

Lio looked from Galo to the items on the kitchen counter. "Make together," he repeated with a small smile. "Show me."

Together, the two made their breakfast of strawberry pancakes, eggs and bacon. Galo let Lio take the lead by only instructing him how much to pour of the ingredients and when to mix certain ones together. When it came to cooking the pancakes he stood with Lio to help him flip them at the right time. They didn’t share conversation outside of being focused on the task at hand but their smiling faces showed how much they were enjoying each other’s company. The table was set and Lio was floored at how good the food was yet again. It possibly beat left over pizza as the most delicious food. Galo couldn’t help laughing at how enthusiastic Lio was in the enjoyment of his breakfast. His feet stomped on the floor and he continuously sounded pleased hums as he discovered a new flavor. Once they finished, Galo sent Lio off to shower since he really smelled like the ocean and used that time to clean up the kitchen and get dressed. By the time he was done with his tasks Lio was still in the shower and Galo was getting a bit concerned. Maybe he hadn’t explained how showers worked properly. Had he fallen?!

Galo knocked on the door as he cracked it open. “Lio? You okay in there buddy?” he called.

Lio hummed in response before announcing one single word. “Rain.”

“Rain?” Galo echoed as he properly stepped inside with a hand half shielding his eyes. “No, Lio that’s the shower. Come on bud I’m sure you’re clean. Can you turn it off like I showed you and dry off?”

Lio continued to sit under the running water for a few minutes longer before finally accepting it was time to part ways with the automatic rain machine. He turned the water off and stepped out to take the towel to dry off as Galo instructed him. Once he was finished, he tapped Galo's arm and stood waiting for what to do next.

"All done? I picked out some clo-ooh! Lio wrap the towel around your waist!" Galo made hand motions to indicate what he meant while he closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling at the same time. Lio looked back to the fabric he tossed aside and picked it up to mimic Galo. He once again tapped Galo's arm. "Yeah…we gotta get you clothes today."

He took Lio back to his room to assist him in getting dressed since it was pretty obvious the other really didn't know anything about 'human' life. He put the other in an old college t-shirt that was slightly too big for him and some swim trunks that he tied tight enough around his waist. He passed him some slides and took him along to get in the car so they could start their day. The car was another thing that needed to be explained as Lio had only seen them from afar. He was fascinated by it and the fact that Galo could control it. Even though Lio showed interest in wanting to try himself, Galo compromised by letting him hold a hand on the steering wheel as he drove. There were so many sights that Lio had never seen due to his aquatic restrictions. He admired the trees, the roads, the buildings and the large amounts of people they passed by. He saw people with surf boards, to which he pointed them out to Galo every single time. Watching Lio be so excited over everything was pretty cute and Galo couldn't help smiling at his enjoyment. They found parking and Galo took Lio's hand to lead him toward the strip that was covered with tourists and shops. 

"I don't want you to run off," he half-jokingly admitted when he saw Lio eyeing their hand hold. "If this gets to be too much let me know okay? It can get pretty busy down here."

Lio simply responded with a nod and a squeeze of his hand. His eyes did the wandering as Galo guided him through the crowds of people. It really was a sensory overload with the smell of food in restaurants, the chatter of people walking past, and the many items in window displays of the shops up and down the streets. Lio walked closer to Galo until they reached the clothing shop in question. Human clothes. Human clothes that were going to be Lio's clothes. A smile spread across his face as he began to pull Galo along to look over all the clothes. There were so many colors, styles and textures to examine. He didn't know what looked good or what he really needed but he wanted to look at all of it. He was silent as he flipped through each article of clothing and Galo simply let him. Assuming Lio was a mermaid, he knew how exciting new things could be and he could hear his Grandmother reminding him that mermaids were curious about the human world. 

“You know if you find something you like you can try it on to make sure it fits,” Galo finally interjected when he saw Lio staring at a Ninja Turtles t-shirt that said “Cowabunga Pizza” on it. “Let’s hold onto this and find a couple more things. I’ll wait while you keep looking.”

Lio lit up as he released Galo’s hand and searched the racks even faster now that he had two hands. He grabbed a variety of clothes, from his Ninja Turtles shirt, to a typical button-down hibiscus pattern shirt, and a tank top with a blue macaw on a surf board that Lio excitedly exclaimed was Galo. The blue macaw in mention helped Lio pick out bottoms since most of the shirts he picked were a variety of sizes. He found a pair of board shorts that had frogs on them, a pair of sweats for the house and a few extra light weight colorful shorts that seemed to compliment the eclectic tops Lio picked out. He passed everything along to Lio and guided him to the dressing room to test it out. Galo crosses his fingers in his mind hoping Lio had figured out clothes well enough. 

A good twenty minutes had passed and Galo was starting to get worried. “Hey Lio? You doin okay? Can I come in?” As Galo made the request, Lio reached to pull the other man in. The clothes were all over the floor and he stood in the frog shorts and Blue macaw tank top. He looked at Galo through the mirror with a smile on his face. Galo couldn’t help returning the smile because it seemed that Lio was really satisfied with his outfit. “Is that what you want to wear today? It looks really good!” 

Lio grinned more as he gave a spin. His heart was fluttering and there was a light dust of pink against his cheeks. He began gathering the rest of the clothes with the assistance of Galo so they could leave. Arriving at the checkout, Galo also bought some footwear that actually fit Lio and a stylish pair of sunglasses for them to match. He put his own pair on before assisting with Lio’s. The addition of sunglasses caught Lio off guard but he was happy to be matching with Galo. Together they carried their bags and went to their next destination. They had spent a good portion of the afternoon clothes shopping, so it was definitely pizza time.

“You’re gonna love this Lio,” Galo expressed as he helped show the other the menu. “These pizzas are gonna be ten million times better than what I gave you last night. This one here? This is my absolute fav! It’s so cheesy and yummy and ugh it’s great.” Lio simply watched as Galo passionately expressed his devotion to this pizza and it felt like old times. Once the pizza arrived, Galo tucked a napkin as best he could in Lio’s tank top, explaining he didn’t want him to dirty up his brand-new clothes. He did the same for his own shirt before serving their slices and digging in. He let out his own groan of delight as he happily began devouring his half of the pizza. Lio followed suit with his own surprised hum as he pulled the slice and was left with a cheese trail. He quickly chewed it into his mouth with a laugh as he began devouring the slice just as fast as the other. “Told ya it’s amazing!”

They ate till they were properly stuffed, paid the bill and headed back toward the car. Lio showed interest in wanted to continue their walk through the strip so Galo offered to at least have them put the clothes back in the car to make it easier on them. Galo took Lio's hand once more as they strolled down the street to look over more shops. Lio felt the need to go into every single one which Galo expected and willingly allowed. Lio's excitement and pure joy was contagious and Galo couldn't help wanting to continue to find reasons to make the other smile. 

"What ya lookin at Lio?" Galo called as he stepped over to the mermaid staring down a display case. Inside was a rather fancy antique frog statue. It was lined with gold and colored in a light green shine. Of course, Lio would be mesmerized by a frog, is what crossed Galo's mind. He pat Lio's shoulder and stepped away to speak to the woman at the counter at the other end of the store. As he stood at the counter, something caught his eye as well. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lio was still staring down the frog before he made his own purchase and requested assistance at the display with the frog. Lio held his bag with his frog like it was his most precious possession. As they walked toward the end of the street, Galo pointed out some street vendors and one in particular caught his eye. "Oh hey! Snow cones! Remember that time I told you bout snow Lio? This is kinda like it!"

Lio didn't have time to properly process what just came from Galo's lips because he was being pulled to the snow cone stand in mention. Was Galo slowly starting to remember things from 13 years ago? He watched as the man who was his best friend bought them a massive rainbow-colored dessert with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe it was a fluke… The two moved to sit on the grass nearby to enjoy the mound of ice with syrup. Lio had mentally declared that human food was one of the best things he ever experienced and was in awe at how everything he ate was more delicious than the previous. He loved how cold yet sweet the snow cone was and he was very amused at how it turned their tongues colors. Galo took this opportunity to show Lio the magic of selfies and they sat there playing with filters and taking funny pictures of their colored tongues. Lio's heart was fluttering like crazy and his cheeks were bright red. There hadn't been a time in many years that he'd laughed so much and had so much fun. He missed Galo. He missed his light and his love. He was so happy to be living in this moment with him.

"Hey…" Galo spoke carefully as he put a hand on Lio's shoulder. "You okay? Is it a brain freeze?" 

Tears were rolling freely down Lio's cheeks as he let his feelings of joy wash over him. He shifted to wrap his arms around the man in a hug as he buried his face against his chest. He sobbed softly as the man held him and rubbed his back. Once he was able to calm down, Lio pulled away to look at Galo who was looking back with a gentle sincere smile. 

"Happy," he spoke softly. "Being with Galo makes me so happy."

Galo gave his back another slow rub before thumbing away any stray tears. "I'm happy too Lio," he began. "Let's head home and sit by the water for a while."

The drive home was a quiet one, as Lio ended up falling asleep soon after they departed. His first full day as a human was pretty eventful and wore his poor human body out. When they arrived home, Galo carefully carried him inside to lay in bed before grabbing all their shopping. While Lio slept, Galo did household chores quietly before eventually finding himself outside sitting in the sand. His heart felt heavy and he grew frustrated with himself at not being able to remember Lio. The day he had with the other felt so natural and easy that he knew there was something between the two of them.

"Arrgh!! Why can't I remember?!" he groaned as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Galo." The man jumped in surprise as he saw Lio moving to sit next to him. His face was red and his heart sank as he saw Lio's concerned expression. "Where did you go? Why Grandmother leave?" His brows were knotted tight as he reached for the man’s hand. "Catch up with me."

He sighed heavily, licked his lips and took Lio's hand. "The summer I was supposed to come visit Grandmother again…" He paused, squeezing Lio's hand as the mermaid returned the gesture. "Back at home with my parents, there was an accident. A fire. Our exits were trapped so my parents did their best to shield me from the flames. They didn't make it out of the house. I woke up in the hospital with this burnt up arm and a few other medical issues. Grandmother moved back to where I was to raise me. She sold the beach house and last year she passed away. I bought the house to live down here and preserve her memory." Another heavy sigh came from Galo as he covered his face with his free hand. Lio gave another light squeeze at the hand before moving to wrap his arms around Galo's shoulders. He could feel them tremble under his embrace as he heard the soft choked sobs he was trying to hide. "I'm sorry Lio," he managed to say as he returned the embrace. "Forgetting you isn't the only thing I've forgotten…a lot of my memories are spotty. The fire, depression, anxiety…they all played a part. I want to remember. You're someone important to me and... you're probably the last important person I have."

Lio pulled away from their embrace to cup Galo's cheeks and thumb his tears as the man had done before. He didn't understand everything but he could comprehend Galo had been through a lot during their time a part. Leaning forward, Lio brushed some of Galo's wild bangs aside so he could press a light kiss to the man’s forehead. He replaced his gentle kiss with his own forehead resting against the others as he sang their song. His hands thumbing Galo's cheeks and slowly moving to run through his hair. Galo's hold on him tightened as he closed his eyes and allowed himself this vulnerable and intimate moment. Tears continued to fall from him and Lio wiped those too. Eventually the song ended and Lio pulled back.

"Galo will always have Lio," he reassured. He brought his hand up in a balled fist as he smiled at the other. Giving a tired chuckle, Galo raised his own to fist bump against Lio's.

The rest of their evening, the two sat with each other in silence as they watched the waves against the moonlight. They didn't need words. They only needed each other's company.


	3. Natural ; Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio spend their day reconnecting and learning about Lio's past.

The following morning, Lio woke surprisingly early. The sun creeping in the windows was unfamiliar to him and it seemed his body was adjusting to the concept of ‘sleep’. He climbed out of bed to go find Galo but realized he wasn’t in the house. He didn’t question it since this happened the day before, so instead he took this as an opportunity. Slipping into the kitchen, the mermaid began taking out the tools used for yesterdays breakfast with a smile on his face. He remembered the steps so making ‘world famous Galo strawberry pancakes’ would be easy. He made sure his measurements were precise, the sequence of adding ingredients was in order and he was very careful with cutting his strawberries. With the batter now made the next step was putting them on the skillet to cook. Galo helped him yesterday but he felt confident that he was capable of doing it today. He was beginning to worry that Galo would get home before he was done so he began cooking the eggs and bacon at the same time on different eyes. He would be careful just like Galo said to be. The pancakes turned out to be pretty easy to manage. He was so engrossed with enjoying himself flipping them that he forgot he needed to set the table as well. For a brief moment he stepped away to go put the silverware and other items down for the table. The food would be fine unattended for a minute.

“Hey! Good mornin’ Lio!” Galo greeted as he stepped up to the table. He was back from his morning run and yet again was sweaty and shirtless. “Lio that stare is painfully obvi-…is that smoke?”

Lio gasped when he remembered he left the food unattended in the kitchen. He hadn’t realized just how long he was fiddling with making the table look presentable for the other. He rushed back to see his bacon and eggs burnt up and smoking over the stove. Galo followed right behind him, ushering him out of the way as he took care of the situation. 

“Gal-“

“Lio! That was extremely dangerous! You’re not even human! Why did you think you could do that?!” Galo’s expression was one of pain and fear as he stared the other down. He covered his face with his hand as he took a deep breath, mentally counting down from ten. “You…You have to be careful Lio. Cooking can result in fires.”

“Am sorry Galo,” he apologized as he stepped up to him carefully. “Wanted to surprise…”

Galo stepped past the mermaid not even acknowledging him. He disappeared into the bathroom and left Lio to serve up the pancakes he had finished. He waited at the table in silence until the man returned. He looked less shaken up than before he went in the shower but a smile did not cross his features. He gave another heavy sigh as he ran fingers through his still drying hair. Picking up the syrup, he poured it on his pancakes, before cutting a piece to take a bite. Lio kept his head down but gazed up occasionally to watch for a positive reaction.

“Ya know…for your second time making them, these are pretty good,” he complimented with a small half smile. “Try em.”

Lio did as he was told but shook his head in disagreement. “Galo’s taste better.”

He chuckled at the comment as he continued to eat. Once he finished his share, he cleared his throat to get Lio’s attention, who was currently picking at his pancakes. “I’m sorry I snapped at you like that Lio. I panicked. If…If the house caught fire, I’d be losing everything. I’d lose all the memories Grandmother kept and I’d lose you. Thank you for the kind gesture. It was really sweet of you to try but how about we wait till you’ve had some more cooking lessons under your belt alright?” Lio nodded and Galo stood to take the dishes. “Today I wanna take you some place pretty amazing. Go get dressed and I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

Once Galo finished cleaning, he went to find the mermaid who was already making his way back to the kitchen. He decided to wear his Ninja Turtle shirt with his hibiscus patterned shirt over it and his frog board shorts once again. It definitely was a look. Galo wasn’t going to suggest he change since he was proud the other got dressed on his own. Giving the green hair a ruffle, he took Lio’s hand, grabbed his car keys and they were out the door. Before their adventure properly got on the road, Galo made a pitstop at the local grocery store to pick up some things. Lio, of course wanted to put every item he saw in the cart but Galo was firm in allowing him to get one special item if Lio wanted it bad enough. In the end Lio decided on a box of Twinkies and tossed it in the cart. Shopping was done and they were properly on their way out of the area. Galo drove them to a hillside area where they would have their picnic. The drive was beautifully scenic and the air smelt cleaner than Lio had ever come across. Flowers littered patches of grass and the breeze carried their aroma all over. He could see the town shrinking in the distance and the ocean view growing larger as their drive continued to incline up the hillside.

“We’re almost there,” he reassured as he helped the other walk up the slightly steep hill. Lio’s poor human legs were not use to this kind of exercise but he marched on as long as Galo held his hand. Before they reached the top Galo requested Lio close his eyes until he gave the okay. He carefully led Lio up and tapped his shoulder. “Okay. Here it is.”

When Lio opened his eyes, he could see the whole town. A strong breeze blew past them carrying the salty air of his ocean home and the faint fragrance of the fields of flowers littered in the area that they had passed by earlier. He’d never been at such an altitude to see the world like this. It was…breathtaking. He stood in silence fully taking in the moment for a long time. Galo simply stood quietly next to him with a very satisfied smile. He occasionally stole a glance or two at the mermaid who was still wide eyed and entranced by the moment. For some reason it caused Galo’s heart to skip and his ears to burn red.

He cleared his throat and rested a hand on Lio’s shoulder to get his attention. “Wanna sit and have lunch? You can still watch the scenery.”

Lio gasped deeply as if he had been holding his breath, completely frozen that whole time. He turned to stare at Galo, taking a moment to register what was said before he nodded his head. With Galo’s help they set up their picnic blanket and Galo served their lunch. In silence they sat together, continuing to watch the town below move and carry on freely. Lio pointed out the surfers on the beach and the shopping district they spent their day in yesterday. He would have been more enthusiastic about his lunch but that was before he finally experienced Twinkies. Galo had to revoke his Twinkie privileges before Lio gave himself a stomachache from trying to eat the whole box in one sitting. They were intoxicating levels of delicious apparently.

“You’re gonna be bouncin’ off the walls later,” he laughed as he gathered their trash and leftovers to put in a bag to toss away properly later. “Why don’t we dance off some of that sugar. Let’s see what those land legs can do!”

Lio looked down at his legs curiously as he watched Galo pull out a speaker to connect his phone to. He said he had a great playlist to work with and helped Lio to his feet. His only instructions were “feel the music and move to it” but Lio wasn’t sure it was that easy. He stood across from Galo watching him move around and it seemed a little silly but Galo’s smile proved otherwise. The blue haired man grabbed Lio’s hands to make him start moving even a little bit. The action brought a smile to the mermaid’s lips as he finally mimicked Galo’s footwork and energy. Dancing created a bubbly feeling Lio wasn’t expecting or maybe it was that he was dancing with Galo. His cheeks were a soft pink and his smile was bright. He let his body be carried by the carefree joyful tunes of the music and the feeling of his fluttering heart.

Galo’s smile faded slowly as his own cheeks began to burn and his heartbeat drummed in his ears. He froze in his own dancing and held his breathe unknowingly. Lio was beautiful. Lio was magic. There was something about him that Galo knew if he let go, he’d never get it back again. This individual in front of him somehow became human and after all these years came to him at the time he needed someone the most.

“Galo?” Lio called as he realized the other was staring and stopped dancing. “Are alright?”

“Y-yeah!” he laughed as he answered, rubbing a hand behind his head. He cleared his throat and sat down, grabbing his water to chug as he pat the spot next to him. “Let’s have a break. Uh…why don’t you catch me up this time. What have you been doing all these years? How’d you turn human?”

Lio sat, taking his own water to sip on silently as he mulled over how to begin this conversation. He wasn’t one to say many things due to his struggle with human speech but he owed Galo his own explanation as well. He hummed, sitting the drink down and pulling his knees close to his chest as he watched the waves roll far in the distance. 

“After Galo left,” he began. “Next summer waited for Galo. Sang our song but never heard back. Could hear noises at Grandmother’s but not understand. Waited all summer…” His brows knotted as he recalled the pain he felt all those years ago. His heart sinking and tensing as he continued. “Next summer, try again. Swim back to beach and see strangers. Not Grandmother. Not Galo.”

Galo’s own brows pressed close as he frowned hearing the beginnings of Lio’s story. He knew what happened those two summers. He scooted himself closer to Lio to close their gap and hopefully give the other some sense of security. “I’m sorry,” he apologized almost in a whisper. “The summer after we met was when the fire happened. The noises you heard were Grandmother moving and selling the house.”

“Mm,” he hummed in acknowledgement as he scooted closer to Galo to fully close their gap. His gaze continued to stay focused on his home, watching the waters crash on the shores. “Ocean is very big. All connected. Swam all the oceans. Saw many lands. Met other mermaids. Long, long time wanted to forget Galo. Never forgot Galo so…came back.”

Again, Galo wanted to apologize. His breath hitched and stomach churned in the guilt that he felt for his own hand in forgetting the other. He recognizes that it wasn’t intentional but the guilt still weighed so heavy on him. He wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulder and rubbed his arm soothingly. It had been 13 years since the two of them made a very intimate connection with each other and Lio was the only one who remembered and held onto it. It had only been two days but Galo could tell somewhere in his subconscious he knew Lio. There was a constant déjà vu and familiarity that could be felt between them. It was something that felt like home and it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Lio sighed as he leaned into Galo’s hold. His shoulders relaxed and his voice seemed lighter as he continued his story. “When came back and saw Galo, I prayed to moon goddess. Ask her to make me human. Wanted to be with Galo. Wanted so bad.”

“I’m glad she answered your prayer,” Galo responded giving Lio’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s almost like she answered mine too.” At that comment, Lio’s fixed gaze on the ocean turned to focus on Galo. The taller man couldn’t look Lio in the eyes and his ears were quickly turning red as he continued to explain. “Er…well I…” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. “I’ve been really lonely. I moved here to save Grandmother’s house but I also needed to get away. Grandmother passed away, I finished school and I just…nothing seemed to matter. Knowing there was someone waiting _for me_ felt really good.”

Lio shifted away from Galo’s hold so he could meet his eyes properly. His hand took hold of the larger one to squeeze comfortingly. He wanted to be there for Galo forever. Galo needed him and he wanted no one but Galo but.. “…only have one day left,” he explained somberly. Sure, their relationship could go back to how it was when they were kids but now that Lio had a taste of life on land, it wouldn’t be the same. He couldn’t go shopping with Galo. He couldn’t go for car rides or picnics. He’d only be able to meet him in the waters or at the shore.

“You… _what?_ ” Galo breathed as he searched Lio’s somber expression. His stomach sank and his heart felt like it was breaking. It had to be a lie right? It wasn’t a lie. Lio’s eyes were averted and his posture seemed to shrink into his already small frame. “What does that mean?”

“Moon goddess power works during full moon. Three days…” Lio looked to the skyline as the glow of the moon began to appear along the changing lights of the sky as the sun set. “Will become mermaid again tomorrow night.”

“Wow.” Galo couldn’t help letting out a defeated half laugh as he pulled his own knees to his chest. “Then what? We go back to when we were kids singing back and forth to meet on the beach.” His tone was becoming more irritated as he pulled his hands to his sides in balled fists. “Why does everyone important to me get taken away...”

“But am here,” Lio tried to correct as he rested a hand on Galo’s shoulder. “Will not leave.”

“Lio, you and I both know it won’t be the same.” He looked to his friend, tears rolling down his cheeks that he quickly tried to rub away. “I’ve had so much _fun_ these past couple of days. Everything felt so natural and…it just felt right. Being with you feels right. It’s like something has carried you home and lead me right back to you, Lio. It’s like fate.”

The mermaid sat speechless at the man’s statement. He knew Galo was right but admitting it would make the following night even more painful than it already was. He took in a deep breath, exhaled it slowly and reached to ruffle the man’s hair as he had done to him in the past. He offered the man a bright smile and pat his back. Galo couldn’t help the small smile creeping across his lips at Lio’s gesture. The mermaid had a way of getting to his heart for sure. He ruffled the green hair back and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks Lio,” he chuckled. He pulled back to wipe residual tears away and clear his throat. “Hey close your eyes again,” he requested sheepishly. Lio complied without question and Galo turned his back to begin digging in his bag. “Keep ‘em closed.” He took Lio’s hand to lift his wrist as he began to put something around it. He then, turned Lio’s hand to rest an item in the palm before closing fingers over it. “I don’t have the old friendship bracelet from that summer so I thought…we should have new ones for our first summer together as adults. A new gift ya know?”

Lio’s expression contorted into one of confusion through the process but softened by the end of Galo’s statement. His eyes slowly opened to look from Galo to his own wrist. There was a gold chain bracelet on his wrist with a single blue jewel within the weaving of the chain. The color remarkably similar to a certain person’s blue hair and the stones he would to gift said blue haired person. Lio opened his hand to see the matching chain that had the matching bracelet but with a light green jewel instead. His eyes went back to Galo who had a bashful expression as he held out his wrist. The mermaid fumbled slightly as he worked his fingers to open the clasp and place the bracelet on the other man’s wrist. His heart was doing flips, his cheeks were bright pink and his smile was brighter than any shining light in the sky. He held onto Galo’s wrist as he held his own up to examine them together.

“You did that last time too,” he chuckled with a soft tenderness to his voice. His smile gentle as he watched the mermaid who’s eyes met with his.

“Galo…” he breathed as he gripped the wrist a little tighter. He licked his lips and tried to swallow the rock that seemed to be lodged in his throat. “You…remember?” This was the second time he’d done something like this but maybe things were really starting to come back.

The man being questioned tilted his head in confusion for a moment before he fully realized what left his lips. “Oh.” He wasn’t sure how to process that. “I…I think? It felt so familiar and then I just said it. Like a dream I had became a memory and was clear again.” He reached to hold both of Lio’s hands, thumbing over them as he smiled sympathetically. “I may not remember everything about our past but I am going to hold on to every memory of our present and our future. Even when you return to the ocean, you know where I’ll be and how to reach me. I promise.”

This time it still felt like the goodbye from when they were children but some how it wasn’t. This was more of a welcome home and a see you later. This was a new promise. A promise that they wouldn’t break this time.


	4. Tandem ; Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio's final day together has arrived. There is still one thing that Galo wants to do for Lio before he returns to the sea.

Nightfall came and the pair returned to the house they had been sharing the past few days. Lio, yet again fell asleep during the car ride home, unable to muster any energy to watch the scenery illuminated under the moonlight during the drive. Once they arrived home Galo helped the sleepy mermaid get ready for bed before he returned to his couch. This was their last night together and sending Lio off to sleep had Galo feeling conflicted. He was so happy to have his best friend back in his life but knowing he would be separated by what was to come, left him feeling lonelier than when he moved back to his childhood summer home. What could he do to stop Lio from turning back into a mermaid?

The glow of the moon brightened up the living room that Galo had been spending his nights. The radiant light bouncing off surfaces and casting long shadows across the floor as if reaching for the man’s attention. “The moon goddess,” he whispered in recollection of earlier. His Grandmother never told him stories about a moon goddess, or at least he didn’t remember if she did but it was worth a shot if it meant being able to keep Lio on land with him. He slipped outside and walked to the oceans edge where the moon’s glow was even brighter. He watched the reflection roll off the water before he directed his eyes to the glow in the sky. “I know I’m just a human, so you probably won’t listen to me but please don’t take Lio back to the ocean. He’s so important to me. Having him here these past few days has filled a hole in me that I had been trying to run away from. It’s like my heart always knew something was missing. It knew I had forgotten something…someone important. Waking up knowing he’s in the other room, making breakfast with him, laughing with him, just having him close has felt so comforting. When he goes back to the ocean tomorrow, I can’t do those things anymore. There are so many things I want to share with him. So much time we missed out on. Moon goddess, I’m begging that you please let Lio stay with me.”

Galo stood there silently waiting for some sort of response. He didn’t know how these kinds of things worked or if it even worked at all. His heartbeat echoed through his body, his fingers, his knees, his ears and his chest felt tight with each breath he took. The ocean waves rolled and the night was unstirring as he continued to wait. He knew it was a long shot but the defeat in not getting a reaction still felt all the same. He returned to the house and found himself cracking open the door to his bedroom. Lio was curled up peacefully on his bed still in a deep sleep. Galo knew he would claim back his bed the following night but tonight he wanted to share it with his friend. He wanted to squeeze as much time with the other into their final day if he could.

“Hey Lio,” he called as he gently shook his arm. “I uh…I can’t sleep. Can I join you in here?” The mermaid groaned softly as he processed the request with his eyes still squeezed shut. For a moment he laid there and it almost seemed like he’d gone back to sleep but then he pat the spot next to him to give his answer. A soft huff of a laugh pushed through Galo’s nose as he moved to the empty side of the bed to join the other. He shifted to lay on his side, seeing that Lio had returned to his deep sleep but Galo was wide awake watching him. The light from the moon creeped in leaving an angelic halo glow around Lio’s brightly colored hair. Galo cautiously reached out a hand to brush bangs behind his ear as his eyes wandered over the other’s sleeping features. He tried to remember what Lio looked like as a mermaid as his hand ghosted over his ear. _There were fins here…._ Along his neckline. _Didn’t he have gills?_ His hand moved to rest over Lio’s human one that was resting against the sheets. _All his fingers were webbed together…_

“Even as a human adult you still look like my best friend,” he voiced in a whisper. “I remember... I remember your tail matched your hair and you struggled to do crafts cause of your webbed hands. We played all day together sometimes and there were nights I’d sneak out and stay with you till sunrise. You loved watching me surf…you called it ‘dancing on waves’ and I-“ He paused at the realization that Lio was smiling as he laid across from him. There was a sereneness in his demeanor as he pat Galo’s hand sleepily. Galo smiled to him as he reached to caress his cheek. “I told you when I got stronger I’d take you surfing with me. We’re gonna dance on those waves together Lio. Just like I promised.”

Lio stayed silent but the wave of relief and joy was visible all over his face. His eyes cracked open as his own hand reached out to caress Galo’s cheek before he shifted himself closer to embrace the other. He curled his body into Galo’s form, who automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller frame protectively. It didn’t take long for Lio to fall back into a deep sleep with how his body relaxed against Galo’s but Galo stayed awake a little while longer until the sound of Lio’s breathing lulled him to sleep. That night, the two had the most peaceful sleep they ever had in their lives. Lio enjoying the warmth, protection and comfort of Galo and Galo enjoying the peace, familiarity and contentment of having Lio with him.

As usual, Galo was the first to rise with the sun but this time he woke Lio with him. “Hey sleepy head,” he joked as he brushed hair from his face. “Time to wake up. You have surf lessons today.”

“Nngh?” he groaned in slight confusion at the man’s statement. His eyes were still squeezed shut and he tried to bury his face back into Galo’s chest even though the other was gently pushing his body away from him. The resistance made Lio groan louder in protest as he turned over to try to hide under the blankets instead.

Galo let out a hardy laugh as he climbed out of bed and ripped the blankets off the bed completely. “Come oooon Lioooo~” he playfully whined as he crawled back in bed to shake the sleeping beauty. “If we’re gonna dance on the waves you need to know some surfing safety first. Being human and swimming in the water are not as natural as when you’re a mermaid.”

Reluctantly, Lio finally opened his eyes but his expression was one of obvious annoyance. Who knew he wasn’t a morning person? Sighing heavily, he stretched and sat himself up. “Okay.”

“Great!” chirped the excited soon to be surf instructor. He sent Lio off to at least wash his face while he made them both protein shakes to get their day going. He promised pancakes after their lesson to shake some of the sour mood from Lio’s face. The taller man lead his student out to the porch on the back of the house to do some warm up stretches and exercises to make sure he was loose and limber. Lio wasn’t very entertained by the activity but seeing Galo so excited made it a bit more enjoyable. Doing the tasks with his three day old human body was a tad challenging but Galo urged him to take his time. “You’re only gonna be sitting on the board with me Lio so don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

Galo had Lio take a little jog along the beach with him as well, which gave light to what Galo did every morning when he’d come back sweaty. Physical activities were harder than they looked when your bottom half was in two pieces and not one strong collection of muscles. By the end of their jog he did find the activity some how relaxing. It felt good to be out hearing the waves, the chirps of the birds in the morning, seeing the world wake up and being a part of it. Taking his own body from point A to point B with the power of his human form was empowering but also bittersweet. This was his first and last morning jog with Galo. It was a day of first and of lots of lasts. This was the last time Galo would make his “world famous pancakes” that he would enjoy with him at the breakfast table. It would be a day of goodbyes but it wouldn’t be the end of them being together. There was a silver lining in their final day and Lio needed to hold onto that reminder to protect his heart.

Together they made breakfast and Galo allowed Lio to have more supervised freedom in prepping the meal all by himself. Galo explained some safety rules involving surfing while they had their breakfast and told some stories of waves he’d surfed with friends in college. As usual Galo was well animated in his story telling and Lio could only smile behind his glass as he washed his meal down with orange juice. He looked forward to hearing more stories from Galo about his life, about happy times he had when they were apart. Once breakfast was finished, the pair washed up and headed back out to the beach for more of Galo’s surfing safety lessons. This time he brought his tandem board out and explained how it was different from the usual board he used. It was a longer, thicker board meant specifically for two people to be on. He guided Lio onto the board and showed him the way they were going to approach the waves and how they’d be able to stand together to ride them. Lio was getting very impatient with not being able to do the real thing but he knew Galo wanted their safety to be the most important thing. He always checked if Lio was okay, if he understood and if he felt comfortable. He approached with a gentle guiding touch and never rushed Lio if he needed an extra moment to fully comprehend a concept. 

“I think we’re ready. Lio. Would you dance with me?” Galo’s ears were bright red at his statement but he held his hand out and gave his brightest smile to the other.

Lio, instead, took Galo’s hand to hook pinkies with as he smiled right back. “Let’s dance.”

Galo and Lio carried the board out into the ocean together until it was time for them to get on and paddle further out together as practiced. Galo gave tons of encouragement and praise as Lio worked in synch just as instructed. His chest swelled with bliss as he watched the waves roll and kept his count with Galo’s own paddling. They were going to dance together. Finally. Twelve years of waiting for this moment that he dreamed of more times than he can count.

“Here we go Lio!” Galo called, breaking Lio from his thoughts. Galo stood himself up to guide the board as they began surfing back toward the shore. Lio propped himself on his knees as he puffed out his chest and held his head high. The salty breeze blowing through his peridot hair as they coasted, he couldn’t help pushing out a joyous laugh in disbelief that it was finally happening. Their first ride was a success which left Lio feeling giddy and ready to go again. Of course, Galo wanted to make sure Lio felt okay and not too tired from their already physically strenuous day but Lio was hyped up on adrenaline and amped to go.

Over and over the two paddled out and surfed back and forth. Lio kept himself sitting on the board mostly by Galo’s request until he felt they were ready for standing. It was after they took a break for lunch that Galo finally gave the okay for them to give Lio standing with him a shot. Lio already looked tired but his excitement was so infectious that he couldn’t tell the other no. 

“It’s just like we practiced alright?”

“Uh huh. Trust Galo.”

Galo’s face flushed bright red hearing Lio’s statement. Something about knowing Lio felt safe enough with him lit a fire in his heart. His memories were still spotty but deep in his soul he knew he cared deeply for Lio. They may have only had three days together but it felt as natural as the waves crashing against the shore. As natural as Lio’s radiant smile when he met eyes with Galo.

Again, they returned to the ocean to paddle back out for their second round of surfing. Lio’s grin stayed plastered across his face as he glanced back at Galo who returned the smile. This was it. Lio knew what he needed to do and he knew Galo would keep him safe. He heard Galo’s cue and made his move. Taking a deep breath, he rose to his feet and held his arms out to carefully to keep his balance as Galo instructed. Galo’s free hand resting on Lio’s waist for reassurance and security as they sailed across the water. They were really dancing the waves together this time. The view was more exhilarating than Lio anticipated. The slight fear of tumbling off the board, the vulnerability and trust being put into Galo’s hands, and the way the waters sparkled against the sun as they rolled and splashed. He could see the shadow of their forms against the water together. Here they were in their 20’s, dancing the waves on a beach they spent a wonderful summer together. The whole moment felt like a dream.

Eventually the winds changed, the sun began to set, and the pair was exhausted. They rode the waves for as long as they could until Galo felt it was time to call it quits. Lio looked satisfied at least and didn’t protest the other man at all. He leaned against Galo as they walked back to the house and Galo wrapped a loving arm around his shoulder.

“You did great out there Lio,” he complimented. “I guess even as a human you’re still a mermaid at heart and a natural when it comes to the water.”

“Maybe,” he hummed with a small smile. “Today was fun. Am very happy.” He stopped them as he turned to hug Galo tightly in thanks. Galo wrapped his arms back around him and they stood silently embracing each other. Their big event of the day was over and it was setting in for the pair that they would be separated very soon. 

Galo sent Lio off to shower first while he ordered pizza for them for dinner. He was far too tired to cook and it also seemed appropriate that their last meal should be the best food on earth, pizza. Once Lio finished, Galo had his turn and Lio ended up nodding off on the couch. He truly was exhausted but oh so happy. The past three days were the most fun he’d had in a very long time and he was able to spend it with his most favorite person. Even if though he had to go back to the ocean, Lio felt reassured in the fact that Galo would be in his life forever and wouldn’t disappear again. He remembered him and bonded with him all over again. There was nothing to be fearful of this time because it wasn’t a ‘see you next summer’ it was more of a ‘see you in the morning’. 

When he saw Lio sleeping on the couch, Galo decided to let the other rest even though he knew the other had to go back to the ocean soon. He glanced at the clock wondering exactly when the transformation was going to happen and how it would work. Lio didn’t stay sleep long because the smell of three pizza boxes was a little hard to ignore once they arrived. Galo was helping himself to a slice in the kitchen when he heard the heavy footsteps of sleeping beauty enter. 

“Oh hey! You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you. Bet you’re hungry.” He ushered Lio to go sit at the table while he brought the boxes of pizza over to open in front of him. He scooted his own chair to sit next to Lio instead of across from him like he had been the previous days. “I picked out a few of my other favorite flavors for you to try too. Send you off with the best food ever!”

Lio smiled sleepily as he took his seat and examined the plethora of options presented to him. As expected, each slice was just as good as the first and he happily ate his fill from his pizza buffet. He was going to miss pizza…but maybe he wouldn’t have to…

“Galo. Bring pizza to ocean?”

He blinked as he tilted his head trying to understand what he meant. _Oh. When he goes back…_ His face fell somber for a moment but he gave a bright smile to the other just as quick. “Yeah! Of course, Lio! We could have breakfast and dinner together! So, we can say good morning and good night!”

“Good morning and good night,” he echoed with a small smile creeping across his lips. He liked the sound of that. It was something to look forward to every day and that made the transition a little less painful.

“Ya know…I’m gonna miss coming home to you after my morning runs,” Galo admitted quietly. He sighed as he raked fingers through messy hair and rested his chin in his hand. “I’m gonna miss your heavy footsteps, that piercing stare of yours you can feel with your back turned, cooking together…”

“Will be lonely,” Lio cut in dejectedly. “Like spending days with Galo. Want to stay human…”

“I want you to be human too buddy,” he commented. His free hand sliding over to hold Lio’s. “The other night I kinda…I tried to ask the moon goddess to let you stay human but I don’t think I did it right. I didn’t get a reply. Guess that’s how it goes sometimes with fairy tale stuff like that. Cinderella and all.”

Lio squeezed the hand and smiled a little brighter. “Thank you. Have to go back but have Galo here again. Will be okay.” They were adults now and they could be more in control of their future than when they were children.

“You’re right, Lio,” Galo agreed as he squeezed the hand back. “We gotta look on the bright side with this. We have each other and I can teach you how to surf as a mermaid too. We could still dance the waves together!” Lio’s face lit up at the idea of still being able to surf with Galo. Since he was much bigger than when they were kids, he wasn’t sure he would get to anymore once he became a mermaid again. His time of being human was short lived but he was grateful for it. 

There were still a few hours before midnight, so Galo decided they share some ice cream and sit on the beach together to wait for the moment. He didn’t want Lio to be alone during it and he wanted to send him off properly in person. He wasn’t going to abandon him again. The pair sat in the sand, sharing a blanket, an over sized bowl of ice cream, and each other’s company. Galo idly brought up stories of happy memories he had being on the beach during the time before the two of them met and how much he missed coming back every summer. He talked about his Grandmother and how they still did crafts together to help cheer him up after she moved inland to raise him. Lio mostly stayed silent as he listened but did speak up in expressing wanting to do crafts again as well. Galo promised that whatever request Lio had, he’d do his best to fulfill it. He wanted to make Lio laugh and smile even more now that he wouldn’t be able to see it anytime he wanted in the day. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the night sky dance across the reflection of the water. Eventually Lio dozed off once more without Galo realizing it. Galo had been spaced out, thinking about what the big event was going to be like. Would there be a puff of smoke and the tail would come back? Would it be painful for his friend? 

The answer to his question arrived in the form of bubbles popping and suds fizzing as they began to crawl up Lio’s legs. The sea foam was beginning to engulf his lower half and trail its way up. 

“Lio! Y-your legs!” Galo wasn’t sure if he should be doing anything or if nature was supposed to take its course but he panicked. He threw the blanket off them and scooped the other in his arms to run toward the water. He didn’t want him to leave. Maybe there was a way to fight this. He began trying to scrub the bubbles off but they were so thick it was hopeless. He wasn’t even sure he could feel Lio’s legs in that moment. “Li-“

Being jerked awake and rushed to the water, startled the mermaid but what grounded him was seeing the panic and fight in Galo trying to prevent the inevitable. His hand reached out to cup Galo’s cheek as he began singing their song. His expression was sympathetic and tender as he thumbed over the cheek before letting the hand slide to wrap his arms around Galo’s neck for a hug. 

Galo held him close as he closed his eyes and sang their shared song together. He could feel the bubbles crawling up his own arms as they worked to completely engulf Lio until it was only his lone voice he heard in the song. He squeezed his friend tighter, cursing softly to himself realizing how much more this hurt than expected. 

_You wish not to part with this child of the sea. I have heard your request and it shall be fulfilled._

“W-what…” he whispered unable to raise his voice higher than that. He could feel the glow of the moon over them as the soft voice continued to speak.

_I request the symbol of the love you share with this mermaid. The thread that binds you. With its power, I can fulfill your request._

The thread that binds them…Galo wasn’t sure what that meant. Did it mean their bracelets? Was it some of Lio’s old trinkets from when they were children? Those things were lost to Galo during a time when he couldn’t remember Lio or the time they spent together. There was one thing. One thing that withstood the limitations of time for them both. Something that was deeply ingrained in their souls that tied them together.

“Our song…” 

_Yes. To anchor the mermaid to land you, human, must call him to you with a new song. The old song will no longer draw you to him. He must be drawn to you._

Galo nodded at the words from what he comprehended was the moon goddess speaking to him. He could help Lio get his wish of staying human. The wish of being able to stay with him. He squeezed the figure still latched on to him and began to sing their song to give its power to the goddess. He could feel himself forgetting it with each part that left his lips until there was nothing left. It left a bittersweet feeling in his mouth as he exhaled slowly and began to sing a different song. It came out shaky as his nerves got the better of him but soon confidence proudly flowed as he created a new song for them to share. As he sang, he could feel the bubbles start to fizzle and dissolve and soon that sound was joined by the soft humming from a very familiar voice. Lio was softly humming Galo’s song with him as he held onto him. 

Once the song came to an end, the light from the moon felt distant and its glow didn’t seem to be engulfing them as it had once before. In Galo’s arms he didn’t feel a tail but the same human legs that he’d seen the past three days. Lio was human. He laughed as he swung up Lio’s legs and let them splash back in the water. 

“We did it!” he cheered with another laugh as he spun them around. “You get to stay with me!”

Lio laughed at Galo’s infectious excitement and kicked his own legs to celebrate. “Legs!” He knew there would be moments where he missed the ocean and the benefits of being a mermaid but being by Galo’s side was the one thing he desired the most. 

Galo carried Lio back to shore where he sat him down and pat his back. The two grinned and laughed in joy and disbelief that it really happened. They took each other’s hand and without any cue the pair sang their new song together. Their souls anchored and tethered to a bond that would never break. 

They promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. It really means a lot to see the kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks. I haven't heavily written for a fandom in a very long time so I've had a lot of fun falling back into an enjoyable hobby.


End file.
